


Puzzle piece

by zibanejad



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoodies, Johnil being fluffy, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibanejad/pseuds/zibanejad
Summary: Taeil and Johnny being domestic
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Puzzle piece

Taeil was making breakfast when a pair of arms suddenly snaked around his waist. He didn’t flinch but instead melted back against the chest of the man he loved. A soft smile graced his face as he tried to flip the pancakes, finding it difficult as his partner didn’t seem to intend to let him go.

“Hyung,” the other whined, his head on Taeil’s shoulder. “Can I borrow one of your hoodies?” Taeil didn’t need to turn around to know that he was batting his eyelashes.

“Johnny, have you forgotten that you managed to stretch the one you wore last time?” He chuckled as he thought about the look on his boyfriend’s face as he exclaimed in horror that the hoodie was stuck. It all had ended horribly with Taeyong and Taeil each grabbing one of the sleeves and pulling as hard as they could, the hoodie ending up in almost two pieces. Johnny had to coax him with forehead kisses and promises of sweets until he was forgiven.

A sigh was heard from his boyfriend’s lips as he detached himself from Taeil, scooted around him so he could lean against the counter. His eyes were following the cooking process as he seemingly sulked.

“But it’s so cold and you left me all by myself in bed, with absolutely zero cuddles!” He exclaimed dramatically, his hands flying around as he was gesticulating. “That should be a crime, especially since it’s in the middle of the winter.” He tried to make a point by showing his arms which were filled with goosebumps.

Taeil just shook his head and flipped a pancake, inwardly cheering when it landed perfectly right.

“Do you always have to be so dramatic?” He threw a glance over at the taller man as he tried to sound serious, but he felt that his stomach was filled with butterflies just from watching the man he loved. “ _ I _ woke up early to make pancakes for you, but instead you complain? Maybe I’ll just eat these myself.”

Johnny released a big gasp as he clung onto his boyfriend, his eyes big as he took the threat to heart. His hands were wrapped around the bicep of the other so he could rest his head on his shoulder.

“Oh hyung, of course, I was just joking! I always appreciate your cooking,” He bit his lip, crouching a bit down to get down to Taeil’s height. “But… please can I borrow the hoodie?”

Taeil couldn’t help but peak his lips before shooing him away.

“Go on then,” Johnny’s face cracked up in a grin. “But I swear if you stretch it I'll never cook again.” 

Johnny slipped out of the kitchen with a skip in his step, Taeil could only watch him with a warm smile before he turned back to his ( _ almost _ burnt) pancakes. Truth be told it didn’t matter if Johnny destroyed all his hoodies, just seeing him happy was enough for the older man to fall endlessly in love with the taller man.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta read and it was written at 1am.. it's really bad I'm sorry sdjf


End file.
